The present disclosure relates to a signal processing device, a signal processing method, a program, a solid-state image sensor, and an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a signal processing device, a signal processing method, a program, a solid-state image sensor, and an electronic apparatus that are designed to enable acquisition of images in which deterioration of quality is suppressed.
In the related art, a color filter with a pixel array in which colors are arranged at equal intervals, such as so-called Bayer array, has been employed in a solid-state image sensor such as a CCD (Charge Coupled Device) sensor, or a CMOS (Complementary Metal Oxide Semiconductor) sensor.
In addition, there are cases in which pixels included in a solid-state image sensor include a defective pixel that generates a pixel signal irrelevant to the amount of incident light, and thus a defect correcting process for correcting such a pixel signal of the defective pixel is generally performed. In the defect correction process of the related art, a process suitable for pixel arrangement in which colors are arranged at equal intervals is performed.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-158744 discloses a technology for correcting defects using a defective pixel and an arrangement in which the defective pixel is disposed adjacent to pixels having a same color used in defect correction.